La Push's Spies
by feaashley
Summary: 5 teenage spies head out on a secret mission, to a college in Seattle undercover as students. Little did they know that they were going to be in one mission that they will never forget. FIVE imprints in one story. PaulxOC EmbryxOC JaredxKim QuilxClaire SethxOC
1. College Spies

**Okay here are some pointers. Kimberly Connweller is the same age as Claire Young. They are both 18. They will still have the same imprints. Quil had only seen Claire once when she was 2 and Jared and Kim were never schoolmates in this fanfic. That is all. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Halonessie(Halo) POV**

I rolled my turquoise eyes as Spike decided to call us in for another mission. "This is the 14th mission we've been through!" Redalisa ranted. "This is ridiculous." I muttered. There were some perks in being a young spy like all the cool gadgets and codes, but all these missions have been messing up all of our sleep schedules. Not mentioning how the jet-lag from France had made us more stupid. "This better be a good mission. Not like the last one where we had to stay in France for only 2 hours! The plane ride took more time than that!" Claire cried. "Come on guys, maybe it won't be as bad." Aaliyah said, but I can hear the slight doubt in her words. Kim just sighed, "I'm going to lose it one of these days of these missions don't stop!"

They all kept bickering and arguing all the way to Spike's office. "Spike! This better not be a shitty ass mission again!" Redalisa shouted through the other side of spike's door. "Come in." was all he said. We all filed inside with a tired looking Kim, a drowsy Claire, a curious Aaliyah, and a pissed off Red. I was just silent and serious.

"Studies and sightings have shown that a couple of other spies have been planning some kind of big 'thing' using the velatrix. I say 'thing' because we don't know any details yet and we don't have the velatrix." He smirked, "that's when you all come in."

"How?" Red spat. Spike rolled his eyes. "I wasn't finished. The spies are in a small town near Seattle called La Push. But their plot destination is somewhere in Seattle. You girls will be attending to Seattle University as students (AN I don't think it's a real school.). Once there, you will attend the classes I have signed you all up for. I want photos, research, time schedules, and notes on the plot and the velatrix. You leave on Saturday night. Dismissed." And he waved us off.

We all walked in silent until we reached our dorm, once there, chaos broke loose.

"I can't believe this!" Red exclaimed. "This is so stupid! And why Seattle?" she allowed herself to fall on my bed. Red was the "tough-and-loud" kind of gal; she had short red hair with layers and bangs that go across her left violet/blue eyes. She was also about 5'5, 17 years of age and pale.

"Calm down. At least we won't be that jet-lagged." Aaliyah reasoned. Aaliyah was more "calm-and-steady" kind of girl, she is very nice but get her mad and hell breaks loose. She had short dirty blonde curls and green eyes. She was about 5'8 and had 18 years of age. She also had pale skin.

Kim and Claire were excited. I guess they wanted to go to a college but working as a secret agent had its flaws. Kim and Claire both had olive-skin they were both tall, a bit short than Aaliyah, and both 18. They had a similar personality but Claire was more innocent than Kim. Kim had long, dark, pin straight hair that was parted in the middle and has hazel-green eyes. Claire had long coppery curls, and cool gray eyes. And as for me, I had black, mid-length wavy hair with bangs that brushed just below my eyebrows. I was pale and my black hair only made it worse. And I was short. I was 5'4, and 17.

"We better start packing." I said. Everyone agreed. Just then, we heard a knock at the door. Aaliyah answered the door and in walked in Spike with our tasks. "Aaliyah, you are in charge of the photos, you will receive a job at a local café and your name will be Hannah Anderson." Aaliyah nodded taking a deep breath and sitting down while looking out the window. "Redalisa, you are in charge of notes, any suspicious activity will do. You will receive a job at an old record store within the local area. Your name will be Noemi Castro." Red rolled her eyes and plopped onto my bed yet again. "Kimberly, you will be in charge of the driving and some observation with the camcorder. Receive a job at the cleaners and your name will be Annette Peterson." Kim nodded and remained standing. "Claire, you will be in charge of decoys. You have a job at a candy shop and your name will be Clary Torres." Claire remained silent. "And lastly Halonessie, you will be in charge of research. You and Claire will help each other as Redalisa and Aaliyah. And your name will be Vivienne Monroe, a local college student working at a game store." "Fine." I muttered. I just hope this isn't going to be so dramatic and stuff. That is all, resume to your doings." And Spike left.

"Well I guess I'll start packing." Aaliyah said. We all nodded and headed back to our 'doings' as Spike would say.

_**Later On**_

"I can't believe we almost missed our flight!" Kim cried.

"I can't believe we didn't even have a private jet." Red muttered.

"Alright guys, it's only a 6 hour flight to Seattle." Aaliyah said.

Claire was falling asleep and I was just listening to music. I kept thinking, what if we weren't spies? I mean technically we are still teenagers. But still! We all came into the agency because well, we're orphans, and we had some mad skills. I looked out the window and sighed. I wonder if I'll ever meet someone.

Ha! Probably not.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"That guy was such a creep Aaliyah. You have to at least admit that." Red persuaded. Aaliyah just rolled her green eyes. "Yes I'll even admit he was a bit, abnormal by aren't we all? In some way?" Red scoffed, "Yeah we are. But not THAT creepy!"

"We start college tomorrow since its Monday. Better prepare." I taunted making some ghost noises and evil smiles. Everyone giggled. We all had received our schedules and I had:

Sociology- Red.

World History Legends or something like that.

AP Shakespeare Literature- Claire.

And Anatomy- Red.

I was a bit upset that I didn't have any classes with Kim or Aaliyah. But for now, it was just a schedule, what we had to do was much more important.

**Kim (Annette) POV**

This was going to be difficult. We are going undercover for who knows how long! I knew better than to meet someone at the college but I'm a bit curious. Either way, I'm not going to wander off in Lala land. I had:

Cheer Tryouts with Claire

French.

Physics with Red.

And Communication with Aaliyah. No Halo. I felt sad for a bit but it's only a schedule. Anyways, I ended up closing my eyes and dozing off into a deep sleep.

_**Monday: 5:30 am.**_

**Red (Noemi) POV**

The sound of the alarm clock had scared me so much I almost sharted my fucken pants. I groaned. "Hit the snooze guys. Hit the fucken snooze." I murmured but unfortunately, no one complied. I looked at the time 5:30am.

Oh Hell No.

"What the fuck?! 5:30!" I groaned a bit louder than necessary. I looked around the big dorm and saw a half-asleep Halo trying really hard to find her clothes for the day. I turned to the bunk beds and saw Aaliyah's blonde curls in a big, messy, fuzz ball. She groaned a little and used the strength of her arms to push herself out of bed, thus hitting the floor with a slight thump. Kim was already in the shower, probably using all the hot water again. Claire was trying to distract herself form her sleepiness by watching Jimmy Neutron on our plasma TV.

I decided to get my lazy ass up and decide what to wear. Poor Halo is still trying to look for some matching clothes while I had chosen to wear a black loose tank top with my black leather jacket with some black jeans and my biker boots. Hell yeah. I smiled at my accomplishment and decided to help Halo out since she passed out on the pile of clothes she was searching in.

After Kim's 20 minute shower, I decided to charge. It only took me 15 minutes to get ready and put on my boots. Halo was already done with her outfit and was now eating cereal still half-awake but functioning normally, or at least functioning good. Aaliyah came out of the bathroom looking fresh and clean and Claire was the only one left.

After 15 more minutes of eating and some small talk about the college life Claire came out with a bright smile on her face. I looked at the clock 6:20am. I groaned for like the third time. "Let's go guys. Class starts at seven and we don't even know where to go." I said slightly irritated. They all agreed and since I had sociology with Halo first, I decided to walk with her, seeing how she still need assistance to even navigate with half of her brain shut off. That small jet-lag must've got her bad. Aaliyah went alone seeing how she was he only one who had French early in the morning, and Claire and Kim had cheer tryouts.

Halo and I walked very slowly to sociology where we had to be seated with three partners. The professor was really cool so that was a plus. I scanned the room and saw the most shocking scene ever.

A huge, tanned, Native American man sitting alone on a small table. I nudged Halo and her eyes grew wide, not once had we ever seen a giant like that.

We must meet him so that one day we may say, 'We've met a native giant'.

Halo and I walked over to him. The giant looked up and smiled, "may I help you?"

"Are these seats taken?" halo asked coolly. He nodded. "Mind if we sat down?" he shook his head. I was excited to have met a native giant. "So what re your names?" he asked casually. I remembered to use my fake name. I just hoped that Halo remembered too. "Name's Noemi." I introduced myself. Halo looked up at the guy. "Vivienne." The guy nodded. "I'm Quil."

Quil. Quil. It reminds me of quail. I slightly laughed at the thought.

Quil just looked at me weirdly. "I'm not crazy." I stated.

"Never said you were." He said with a smirk. Cocky much Quil?

With Halo half asleep and Quil staring off into space at times, I guess it was up to me to pay attention to the lesson.

"So class, today you will be learning how to…."

Eeeeeeeeeeeh, maybe not. All I knew is that this was going to be a long class period.

**Aaliyah (Hannah) POV**

I can't believe I got lost. Again. Great just what I needed, my first tardy to a college class. I quickly hurried over to the north wing where my class was being held at. I searched for the room and sighed in relief when I had found the room. I walked in and about 30 pairs of eyes were staring at me. Lord have mercy on my soul.

"Aaah you must be Miss Anderson." The college professor said a bit smugly. "Introduce yourself quickly and have a seat next to Mr. Clearwater." I turned to the class, "hi. My name is Hannah and well I'm the new student here." A small girl smiled at me and a random guy said 'hi'. I took a deep breath and noticed something… who's Mr. Clearwater? I mumbled a where's Clearwater.

As if someone had actually heard me a huge, tanned, muscly, native giant waved a hand, motioning me to walk over there. I guess he was the Clearwater guy.

I hurried and took my seat where the guy introduced himself properly, "I'm Seth." He held out a hand. I complied and realized how hot his hand was. "Are you sick?" I asked a bit concerned. He shook his head, "No. that's just my temperature. Nothing major." I nodded. I couldn't help but notice how Seth looked a little upset when he looked me in the eyes and expected for something to happen. I shook it off knowing better to not get involved with a guy.

Or in this case, a giant.

**Claire (Clary) POV**

"Alright! Training's over! You can rest for the remaining of the period!" coach crazy yelled. I was literally dying of thirst and Kim was walking all wobbly. "That was unnecessary. All that for cheer?" she complained. I shrugged, "beats me I guess." We drank some of the fountain water and decided to go sit near where the football players were at. I noticed how big a lot of the guys were. Then coach crazy#2 started to holler, "CALL! LAHOTE! CAMERON! MAKE SURE NONE OF THESE PLAYERS HAVE ANY MERCY ON THE FIELD!" dang, no mercy? That must've been a pain.

Kim was just staring into space until she snapped back into reality and noticed how the three guys were giants. "Claire—I mean clary! Look!" she gestured toward the giants and I nodded. "They're fucken huge ki-Annette." I quickly said. Ma, this new name thing was going to be hard.

"TORRES! PETERSON! LOOK ALIVE!" coach crazy screamed. It took us a few moments to realize that she was referring to us. "This new name thing is going to be such a pain in the ass." Kim muttered. I sighed. "Yeah it really is."

Just then, a football was heading toward Kim's way. "Look out!" I shouted. But by the time Kim turned, the ball smacked her.

Or so I thought.

Right there, in front of Kim, was one of the giants, holding the football. "You okay?" a husky voice asked, his tone had a little concern to it. Kim just sighed in relief. "I'm fine." the giant looked like he was in a trance though it was hard to tell since he was wearing a helmet. "I'm Jared." The giant finally said. Kim just looked mesmerized, "Annette."

I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

**Sooo what do ya'll think? Any review is welcome! **


	2. Bathroom Lock-ins

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight **

**Halo (Vivienne) POV**

Have you ever looked at your homework and cried? I have, just now. I was so exhausted from the jet-lag that I was asleep for the quarter of the class period! Great just great. Although I do own Red a favor since she dressed me up in something nice. I had one of those loose long-sleeves on that was all floral and white with black jeans and tanned low cut boots. I was pretty happy at my appearance and I couldn't even enjoy it!

"You may now use this time to ask questions about the assignment." The professor concluded. SHIT SHIT SHIT. What assignment! I turned to Red who was writing down stuff that looked like notes from the PowerPoint. I poked her shoulder, "what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked meekly. I was usually the one who always pays attention in class but this jet-lag is killing me. But that 45 minute nap in the class did help a little. Red handed me her notes, I looked it over and apparently we had only two projects this semester and they're both worth 600 pts. each. HOLY CRAB.

I groaned, "no way."

"Yes way." I heard an amused yet husky voice said. It was Quil. The native giant. "Shut up Quil." I muttered. He just smirked.

Arrogant asshole.

It wasn't long before we were dismissed. Red had Theater and I had AP World History. Or ancient world history. Quil said goodbye before going to his next class. I was alone.

I walked around the west wing looking for my next class when it hit me; I have no one in that class with me that I know! I suddenly felt really nervous, I wasn't very good at talking to people when I'm completely sober from jet-lag. I quickly hurried to my next class and sat in a random seat before it started. The professor came in and introduced herself as Miss Chastle. Everyone greeted her nicely despite the fact that it's still a Monday morning. She decided that we will go to the small museum just outside of the college today.

Funny, I didn't know we had a museum just outside. She told us that we were 'old enough' to find our way there and then I realized….I had to pee.

But first things first, my group.

I walked up to Miss Chastle and asked her about the 'group' project. She had told me that she already assigned us a project despite the fact that we're in college. She handed me a slip with the names on it.

_Paul Lahote_

_Allison Mendez_

_Embry Call_

_Vivienne Monroe_

I had no clue who these people were. I was literally staring at the paper waiting for something magical to happen. My dumbass didn't realize that there was only me, the professor, and some other girl in the room. I looked at the girl, she was quite pretty. She was tall, tanned, and blonde. She looked rich and she seemed to question Miss Chastle about 'group project' apparently she must've been in my group because I see her now coming toward me with an annoyed look on her face. Geez the hell did I do?

"You must be Vivienne." She said, trying to plaster a fake small across her features. I nodded, "Allison?" she rolled her eyes, "no shit."

WELL SHIT. I sighed. I was stuck with her for half of the semester, great, just fucken great. She started to walk out of the classroom towards the library when I asked her where the bathrooms were. She looked at me, "gee, you should've gotten a tour." She spat.

I'd rather fail this dumb class than be stuck with her for another minute.

"Nearest ones are in the north wing. Good luck." She said and waked off in her high stilettos. Well shit Sherlock I didn't get the memo of becoming the bitch of Seattle.

Okay, I exaggerated.

I walked over to the restrooms and hurried when I found out that we should've been at the museum 10 minutes ago. I made my way out the restroom when I heard a faint lock on the door.

What in the world? I tried to open the door leaving the bathroom but it was locked!

I'm locked in the bathroom. It's my first day as an undercover spy/college student and I'm locked inside the girls' bathroom.

And worst of all, I dropped my phone in the toilet.

Awwwh crap.

**Aaliyah (Hannah) POV**

I was happy that Seth wasn't a douche bag I thought he'd be. Instead, he was really nice. I also found out that I had Claire in my physics class.

Why am I taking high school courses again? I should be taking college courses. I walked to my classroom and found Claire saving a spot for me next to her. I gladly sat down next to her and asked if she was having a good day so far aka if she found anything yet. She shook her head but said, "some football player got the hotts for Annette." I easily remembered that that was Kim's fake name. "Oh really?" I asked. "She does know NO BOYS." Claire shrugged. "Annette's smart. She won't let him in." I sighed. "I know. You're right." She smiled. "Aren't I always?"

Suddenly, another one of those giants had come in, I thought it was seth but this man looked different. Older. He looked a little lost so Claire decided to help him out, "hey!" she called. "This seat's open." He smiled a nice smile seeing as if he wouldn't be alone. He walked over and introduced himself as Quil.

"Hello Quil, I'm Hannah." I said. Claire smiled, "I'm Clary." Quil nodded and right there he became a bit mesmerized at Claire. "Have we met before?" he wondered. Claire shook her head, "I don't think so." He stared at her intently, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle without the actual pieces. I felt awkward at the moment so I decided to pay full attention to the physics professor.

And the whole time I would glance at my table, Claire would be writing and Quil would just stare at her in wonder. As if he had found the lost treasure that seemed almost impossible to find.

Oh great. This was going to be hard.

**Seth POV**

I liked Hannah. Not like that but she was really nice. Not nice as in wanting me but as in a friend. That was a nice change. I headed on to theater. I don't even know why I chose this class but I did.

I saw Embry and Paul walking with that rude girl Allison. Rumor has it she got the hotts for Paul. I shivered, poor, mixed up Allison.

I turned to my left toward the theater room and began to look around for any familiar faces.

Nothing.

I went up to the teachers and they handed me a packet of 'how to's' and whatnot. I decided to find a partner because this packet was just too thick.

"This is so stupid." I heard a female mutter quietly. Well to me, it wasn't quiet because of my super hearing but I still decided to laugh in my head. I glanced at the direction the mutter came from and found myself looking at a pair of violet blue eyes.

I've found her. At last I've found her. The stories Sam and Jacob would tell me about imprinting was nothing compared to the actual feeling.

I took a deep breath.

"Umm excuse me?" she said with an attitude. I simply replied with a 'hmm?' not trusting myself to even speak.

"want to help me finish this stupid packet?" she said a bit irritably. I couldn't help but tice how soft her pale white skin looked. Or how crazy beautiful her short fiery red hair was. Or the fact that she probably has an attitude the size of Asia.

"Sure." I said with a grin. She gave me a half-smile and dragged me along to find the answers of the packet.

"What's your name?" I asked. I didn't even know her name! I scowled mentally at myself.

"Noemi. Yours?" yes, you're mine. Forever.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater." She nodded in recognition and continued with her work.

Noemi. My imprint.

I'm so glad I took this class.

**Kim (Annette) POV**

Who knew that Jared Cameron would be such an interesting guy to talk to?

Not me. And I didn't want to talk to him. I knew I couldn't be seen with a guy. Especially one like Jared.

He sat behind me in French class and I couldn't help but smile when I felt him playing with my long hair.

"Mr. Cameron would you like to inform us on what's so interesting about Miss Peterson's hair?" the French professor asked sharply.

"It's soft." Was all he said. And like an idiot I am, I blushed. The prof. seemed shocked at his answer. I was surprised she didn't send him out or something.

"Hey Annette?" I heard Jared whisper. I turned around. "Will you help me with my French?" I thought about it, do I really need this guy in my life right now? I had a quick debate in my head and muttered a 'no'. Jared looked confused and a little hurt. Not mad, but hurt. "Oh. Why?" I remembered the cleaners.

"I have work." I said. This seemed to interest Jared a lot since he was asking me questions about my job. And I bullshitted each and every one.

I grew tired of his constant questions and hastily whispered, "I can't tutor you if I cannot even pay attention to the professor." He shut up immediately, making my stomach flop in pain. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up as he said, "so what I'm hearing is that you will tutor me?" I gasped slightly making him chuckle. "Thought so."

Fuck. What am I going to tell Aaliyah?

**Embry POV**

I looked over to see if all the members of the group were here.

_Paul Lahote_

_Allison Mendez_

_Embry Call_

_Vivienne Monroe_

Vivienne? Who's Vivienne? i didn't even see this 'vivienne' anywhere near us. Or maybe she was? I turned to Allison, "where's Vivienne?" she rolled her eyes. "Last time I talked to her, she asked where the bathroom was." She gave me a sly smile. "I told her at the north wing." I glared at her.

The north wing bathroom was what you say 'haunted' and well no one really goes in so it's occasionally locked. I sighed. Allison would do something like that, immature bitch.

I decided to slip out of the museum and walk back to the college since we still had an hour of class left. I didn't go all wolf because it was only a 15 minute walk back to the college. Once I got there, I began to walk toward the bathroom at the north wing.

I walked up to the door and pulled it. It opened just fine. I looked around me to see if anyone was looking and took a peek inside when the coast was clear. I found a small girl sitting on the bathroom floor half asleep. She was really pretty, a bit too pale, but still pretty.

I crouched down and nudged her shoulder. "Ummmm, Hey wake up." I said a bit awkwardly. She moved, "huh?" she opened her eyes and I became mesmerized. Forget about her being pretty, she was beautiful. She had turquoise eyes and beautiful wavy black hair that was pinned up in s messy bun. She had rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?"

"9:15" I said still a bit dazed. She nodded, and stood up. I soon followed and she thanked me meekly.

"It's fine. Allison's a jerk for sending you to the wrong restroom." She sighed, "She is so rude. What's her problem?"

"Beats me." I shrugged. "Come on; let's get back to the museum."

"And we wouldn't want you to be caught in the girls' bathroom." She laughed.

"Yeah. We really wouldn't." I mumbled.

**So the only one without an imprint is Aaliyah. Take a wild guess on who imprints on this kind beauty. **


	3. Hard Imprints

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Kim (Annette) POV **

I fidgeted with the end of sleeves from my tanned leather jacket. This was not good. Jared Cameron was not good for me.

I kept telling myself that for the past 15 minutes while waiting for this class to start. I had a set-up 'study date' today afternoon but I have to stakeout for the night. I've learned that you cannot say no to Jared.

My head hurts now. I began to rub my temples when a black leather backpack was slammed onto the table right next to me. It didn't take an Einstein to know that it was Red.

"What happened Noemi?" I slurred her fake name and looked up to see if I was right. Red just nodded causing her red hair to swoosh against her pale face. She had an irritated look in her eyes. "im so annoyed and irritated and ugh!"

"Again. What happened?" this time I was a little bit more interested in what she had to say. If anyone can get onto Red's annoying side. I must know who it is. "Who is it Noemi?" I had a sly smile. This was going to be good.

"Seth Clearwater." She grumbled.

"Never heard of him."

"He looks like a tanned sexy giant." She had a bit of venom in her voice as she spat his brief description. Wait? Sexy? Giant? Jared was a tanned sexy giant… NO! No he's not Kim! Jared is an annoying giant who just wants a better grade.

Yeah, I'll keep telling myself that.

"Sexy?" I asked I soon as I got ahold of myself. Red looked at me as if I was bleeding through my eyeballs, "no! Not sexy!"

"You said and I quote 'a tanned sexy giant'." I smirked as soon as her eyes became wide as saucers. "I'll admit he is attractive but he's so aggravating!" she kept this rant going until I stopped her.

"Noemi. I know you're developing a crush on him. How do I know that? Your whole rant proves it. And don't tell me otherwise." Red gave me a look that masked her blushing and embarrassment.

Yup. This girl likes this Seth Clearwater guy. But I don't like Jared. No! I started to think about him again.

While Red continued her rant quietly, I kept banging my head against the table wanting to get rid of Jared from my head.

**Jared POV**

Out of all the girls I've been with. This one just had to be my imprint! Every single one of the girls was easy. I had no problem. Then I sat behind a huge problem.

My imprint.

She was beautiful. She had olive skin and breathtaking hazel eyes. She was going to be hard to win over but the imprint should be working its magic immediately. I didn't even know her name I had to glance at her notes to find out her name was Annette. Annette Peterson.

When I had worked my 'study date' charm, it almost failed.

Keyword: _almost_.

I was very happy that I got my date. Yeah I mean she had no choice in a way but she still kind of accepted.

Now I stuck in literature class with Quil who had found his imprint Clary. Which was odd because I thought he imprinted on Claire? Even Quil was a little skeptical. We both decided to do some research later on.

Right now I was trying to focus on an essay paper that I had to do with my partner. She was pretty small to be in college. She had pale skin and bluish greenish eyes. She gave Clary a look that seemed secretive in a way. Clary just gave her an apologetic look.

"I'll write the paper." I heard a soft voice mumble. I looked down at my partner who was sorting out papers.

"Huh?" she looked up. "I'll write the paper. It looks like you've got a lot on your mind."

"No, it's fine. I'll help too-"she waved me off. I sighed, "at least let me do the research."

My partner sighed. "Alright fine." I felt bad that I made a bad impression. She seemed really nice. The type of nice that people walk over. I didn't want to be one of those people.

"I'm Jared." I said as if that could've helped. She gave me a small half-smile.

"Vivienne."

**Aaliyah (Hannah) POV**

Photography. I loved photography. It was the only thing I see that actually had meaning.

For example, memories.

I only had two photos. One of me when I was happy. And one of my deceased little brother and I smiling.

Both were always with me. They were tiny, but with me.

I came right on time to class. I saw Seth and he instantly motioned me to sit with him and two other guys. I smiled and walked over there.

"Hey Hannah." Seth said casually. "Didn't know you had this class."

"I didn't know either." I mumbled. Seth laughed, "Hey guys this is Hannah." He said gesturing to me. Both guys stopped talking and I realized that they looked like Seth but older.

"Hello." I waved. One of them smirked, "I'm embry." The other one kept staring at me. Embry laughed, "congrats man!" I was confused. Congrats? Congrats for what?

"Is he alright?" I asked. I was a bit concerned that he was going to have some kind of seizure or a heart attack.

Seth smiled, "no. He's alright." The guy shook out of his revere when Embry nudged him a bit too hard.

"I'm Paul." He stuck out a hand and I gladly took it.

"You almost gave me a fright." I laughed. "be careful next time Paul." He scoffed "always."

.-. Review?


	4. Leaving Class and Wooden Wolves

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Halo (Vivienne) POV**

Anatomy.

The one class I hated. Why? Because I was never good at science. Any science.

I sat next to Red when I first walked in, seeing how the class wasn't as full yet. "Anything so far?" I asked. She shook her head, "I start recording tomorrow afternoon. Kim's staking out tonight." I nodded, "'I'm going to start my research after class. I need some answers. Spike is getting a bit impatient." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes whenever I thought of Spike.

Red looked a bit irritated, "it's only our first day!" and she began a rant. i on the other hand couldn't help but notice how that guy has been stuck in my head.

That guy that found me asleep in the girls' restroom. Lord help me.

I turned to Red who kept mumbling incoherent words about Spike, I saw 3 huge Native-American looking giants. Wait, one of them kind of looked like the guy..

Oh shit. Another class with him? I might as well become comatose.

"How many of these giants are there?" I heard Red ask. I turned to her a bit confused, "what?" she shrugged. "There's a lot. I mean we met Quil in our first class. I met Seth in my theater class. And now three other guys just walked in! Can you say weird?"

"weird." I answered. Red just rolled her violet blue eyes. I noticed how her hair was straight.

"Red—Noemi?" I asked. She turned. "Why don't you leave your hair naturally wavy? I like it like that." She shrugged. "Wanted a different look. But it's been a while. Maybe I'll change it." She sighed. I knew why she had cut her hair so short. Every time we had been attacked, the bad guys always grabbed Red from her hair since she had it so long. One day she went inside the restroom with her red hair falling past her hips and she came out 5 minutes later with her hair cut to her chin. It had grown a lot ever since.

I heard husky laughs behind me and turned around to find the three giants laughing at something from their phone. I noticed how the guy that had found me was actually very handsome.

"Vivienne?" I turned my head to my right to find a curious looking Red staring at me. "Do you know them?" I nodded, "the one on the right is Jared; he's my English partner. The other two are Paul and ummm…"

"Embry." A huskily voice finished for me. I looked up and found a beautiful native man hovering over me.

I cleared my throat, "Embry. Nice name." he seemed shocked that I actually meant my comment. He smiled, "Vivienne right?" I looked at him confused until Red had nudged me.

"Oh right. Sorry, I lost my train a thought." He gave me a smile but I can see the curiosity laminating in his eyes.

"This is Noemi." I gestured towards an annoyed looking Red. She shrugged not really caring.

I felt uneasy all of the sudden. I realized something.

I need to do my research! I turned to Red and gave her a worried look and she instantly gave me a OH SHIT kind of look.

I stood up, "tell the professor that I apologize for missing class."

"Where are you going?" embry asked. I gave him a small half-smile, "I need to do something very important." He seemed a bit suspicious of me but I didn't care. I needed to start my research soon.

I walked out the classroom and made my way towards a nearby library or something.

On my way there, I saw a blur of brown and gray. Shaking my head, I continued walking toward the library.

**Kim (Annette) POV**

Communication. Not as bad as I thought. I mean I had Aaliyah and Seth in this class so it wasn't as bad.

Seth was very nice. He was a gentleman all right. I still can't believe he annoyed Red. He looked like a perfect angel. But what I did noticed how much Seth looked a lot like Jared.

"Hey Seth?" he turned and gave me an interesting look. "Do you know a Jared Cameron?" he smiled.

"Yeah. We're like this." He crossed his fingers signifying that they were close friends. "Why Annette?" I almost asked him why he called my Annette but I quickly recovered from my confusion and replied.

"Jared asked me on a 'study date' but I can't. And he does not take no for an answer. Will you please tell him that I really can't 'study' tonight?" Seth gave me a quizzical look but soon smiled. "Yeah of course. Don't worry." I thanked him thinking that I was part grateful to know a guy like Seth. Even though it was still the first day of class.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Halo walking towards a building that looked a lot like a library. I texted her:

_Where are you going?_

_I'm starting my research. _

_Research._

_Yes. RESEARCH._

I quickly knew what she meant so I decided to stake out a bit earlier.

_Wait up. I'll go with you. I need to go out. _

_Alright. Hurry though._

I stood up, excusing myself from an understanding Seth and a confused Aaliyah. "I need to check something immediately." Ayah nodded. Seth just wished me good luck with my thing. He's too nice.

A bit too nice...

Taking a look back at Seth from over my right shoulder, I see Seth just smiling into space.

I need to talk to Red about her crush later on.

**Claire (Clary) POV**

I sat next to Quil during business class. He was really funny. And cute. But I knew I couldn't have a boyfriend. Not that I'm thinking of Quil as my boyfriend! Absolutely not!

I gave him a quick look and found him staring at me. I quickly looked away.

During the middle of class, I noticed how Quil's muscles were very umm good. Or attractive… I kept my eyes on his muscles, then his shoulders, and... Something had caught my eye.

His necklace.

It had a wooden carving of a wolf.

And then I remembered.

The day my father lost it with Alzheimer's disease.

I was in my room, 12 years old, crying my eyes out.

And was clutching my father's wooden wolf carving necklace.

Just like Quil's.

**Ooooh snaps. Review? **


	5. Falling Hard

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Halo (Vivienne) POV**

I saw Kim running towards me.

"Hey."

"Hey hal-vivienne." she smelled something. "Ew! What's that smell?" she looked at my drenched phone.

"What happened to your pho-"

"Don't ask." I mumbled. I really didn't want Kim to know that I was stupid enough to actually drop my phone in a _used_ toilet. I still shudder at that small moment.

Kim shrugged, "well I need to stake out the headquarters." She groaned, "I really don't want to."

"Why not?" I asked a bit surprised. Kim was always on top of her work with a good attitude.

"Because I had to cancel some…plans." She trailed off with a whisper. I stared at her.

"What kind of plans?" Kim looked embarrassed.

"Kim! I-I mean Annette, why would you date someone! It's against the rules!"

"Calm down Vivienne I'm not dating him. But he's…different."

"How?"

"He just is." She finished looking ashamed. I sighed, "Just be careful alright? And don't spoil our secret."

Kim smiled softly, "let's go."

**Claire (Clary) POV**

Quil looked at me with worry. "What's wrong?" I shook my head quickly, "nothing. But where did you get that necklace?"

Quil stiffened, "I've had it for a while I'm not sure I remember."

"What a pity." I murmured.

"Why do you ask?" Quil's face was suddenly full of curiosity. I gave him a look, "no reason."

Quil didn't believe me but he let the topic go. I took out my phone and decided to text Kim.

_Kim!_

_What!?_

_I need information on Quil Ateara. _

_Why?_

_I just need some background information on him. I have a project to do and I don't want a partner with a weird record._

_Alright. I'll have it by tonight. _

_Thanks. _

I waited for the bell to finally ring. When it did I said my goodbyes to quil and hurried to my 'job' as an employee at a candy shop.

I hope I don't get intimidated with the candy.

**Red (Noemi) POV**

The Record Store.

Let me just say that this isn't the bees knees. I mean my boss it a total jerk and decided to cut my salary if I didn't sell 20 records in 2 hours.

I hate this. Well, not as much as I hate Seth Clearwater. Now that man aggravates me.

He stared at me all throughout theater class and I swear that if the bell had not ringed, I would've socked him in both of his eyes.

His eyes that beautiful dark shade of brown that is very rare to find-WHAT. No Red NO!

As if fate wants me to suffer, a familiar man came walking into the store.

"Hello how may I help- OH COME ON!" I waved my hands in the air to prove my statement that I was indeed annoyed.

Seth shook his head, "I only came to fins some records for my sister's wedding. I didn't come to see you."

Stab #1.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for." I said through clenched teeth. I prayed that I didn't pounce on him and end up on America's Most Wanted.

"Thank you." He smiled his pearly whites and continued to search through the old records.

It wasn't long until my boss came in angry. "Noemi! How many records have you sold?"

I mentally checked off my mental list and realized I only sold 13 records. "Ummm…13."

I thought my manager was going to pop.

"THIRTEEN DAMN RECORDS! I SAID TWENTY! TWENTY RECORDS HAD TO BE SOLD BY THIS HOUR! DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED?"

I know who I want to throw fire at.

"No sir. I apologize." I said trying very hard not to roll my eyes. My boss exploded.

"No need for that sarcasm! Your salary has lowered now to $5 an hour."

"OH COME ON!"

"That's enough!" he yelled and walked into his office slamming the door.

"Is he always like that to you?" I heard a low yet husky voice ask. I turned to face the man who went by the name of Seth.

"Yes but I think he's just a bitter old man."

Seth smiled solemnly, "well I would like to but these records." He handed me 10 records.

"Do you know how much this will be!?" I stated surprised. Seth nodded, "it's not a problem really."

I could've kissed him. But then I would've liked it, so I didn't. "thank you!" I flung my arms around him.

He seemed shock but hugged back quickly. Once again, my brain told my stupid heart to stop being a blind bastard. I stopped hugging Seth as if he would've disintegrated if I did.

Seth looked upset when I retreated but he still smiled. "How much will that be?"

"$216 please."

He gladly handed me the money and walked out waving goodbye at me.

I collapsed to the floor behind the counter.

I'm falling for Seth. And I'm falling really hard.

This is bad.

**Aaliyah (Hannah) POV**

I studied the photos that were taken by other spies. They all looked the same. I decided to call Spike to ask for more details in the photos he had sent.

I dialed the headquarters.

No answer. That's odd. I dialed Spike's personal number.

No answer. I began to panic a bit.

I decided to call one of the other employees Teresa. She would know.

I called and Teresa answered.

"Aaliyah?"

"Teresa! Why the headquarters didn't answer my phone call? And where's Spike?"

"Fredrick didn't tell you?"

I raised an eyebrow even if she couldn't see me, "tell me what?"

"Spike was killed last night."

I lost it. Our leader was dead.

**Review? **


	6. Precious Jewels and Hidden Curtains

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**

**Aaliyah (Hannah) POV**

I hung up on Teresa.

What just happened?

My watch beeped, signaling me to go to my job as a cashier girl at a local coffee shop.

I was surprised that I was already in my car heading towards the coffee shop; I didn't think I could even walk. But I guess my brain thought otherwise.

How was I supposed to tell the girls?

I didn't know that there was honking behind me signaling to park already. And I certainly didn't know the passenger was Paul.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING-oh shit. Hey Hannah, I didn't know that-"

"It's fine." I managed to say softly. "I do need to park though." Paul signaled me to park and wait for him. I decided to go with it.

I was still in the car when Paul came up to me. "Hey Hannah what's wrong?" I looked up at him. "Just having a bad day, it's nothing really." Paul gave me a look that screamed 'yeah right' but didn't press on it any further. "You work here?"

"I do now." I smiled. I realized how Paul was sincere yet angry. It's an odd combination but I didn't mind. I got a good look at Paul. He was tall, toned, and tanned. His hair looked soft that I had to remind myself to not pet him. His eyes captivated me. I had to look away before I could even drool.

God Aaliyah get a grip. And I gripped the steering wheel.

"I need to work." I said roughly. Paul seemed surprised at my tone so I quickly slapped myself mentally and offered to buy him a coffee.

"No that's alright." He leaned down at me and his lips were near my ear, "but I'll always be here if you want to talk about it. Alright?" I nodded, managing to still breathe as I felt his hot breath near my weak area.

He gave me a womanizer smile and walked off.

"Hannah!" my manager stomped out furious, "hurry up and get to work!"

I groaned. I was not going to like my new job.

**Kim (Annette) POV**

I sat in a car hidden behind the headquarters.

MY GOD THIS IS BORING.

I dropped off Halo at a local library to start her research. I asked her if she could look up Quil Ateara. She obliged.

I felt a vibration on my right butt cheek and I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Kim. It's Halo."

"Hey. How's research going?"

"It's going…" she sounded a bit off.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I looked around to find anything suspicious.

I saw Jared.

"I found something on Quil, but there are only high school records. No present day records."

That's not possible…

"That's really weird." I said.

Apparently I was too loud because I saw Jared whip his head towards my direction.

I ducked.

DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN

"Kim? What's going on-"

I hung up. I sent a quick message to her saying that I was almost caught.

No reply. I mentally sighed in relief. Halo knew better than to reply at a situation like this.

I raised my head up to see if Jared had left.

He hadn't.

He was on the phone. I couldn't tell who.

And he was walking this way.

As if he sensed something. Or someone.

Me.

I gulped. I had to act fast. I crawled my way to the back of the car and unlocked the back seat that would connect to the trunk.

I crawled in and closed the backseat slowly.

In the corner of the seat, I peeked into the little crack, allowing me to view the inside of the car.

Jared walked by and took a glance.

He took a double take.

He peered inside the car carefully. He was still on the phone. I could only make out a couple words.

Thought. Saw. Her. Car.

I needed to sneeze.

I tried to cover it but instead, I rolled to the back of the trunk and muffled my sneeze.

The seat was closing. I quickly stopped it with my legs and peered through the crack.

Jared was going into the woods. I quickly crawled out of the trunk into the backseat and peered up at the window.

Jared stopped and turned his head around for the last time I hoped.

And I ducked, praying that he wouldn't come back.

He didn't. I took the chance to look through the window and saw Jared deep inside the woods.

Naked.

I muffled my gasp. Jared was naked.

I saw his perfect abs, his toned body, his ass.

I wanted to grab his ass.

_Stop it Kim. Stop it!_ My mind told me.

I could only stare.

I was unaware that I had my binoculars in front of my eyes, which gave me a much clearer view of him.

Then I saw it.

I saw his precious jewels.

I gaped at how huge that thing was. I felt myself sweating and panting a bit. I had to cover my mouth to not squeal or scream.

I closed my eyes and breathed.

Damn hormones.

I bit my lip and opened my eyes.

And Jared was gone.

But his clothes remained.

I sat back, fanning myself. I felt like such a stalker. Then again, he did look into my car.

And that body.

I bit my lip at the memory of it.

Okay I have got to stop.

I heard tapping on my window.

It was Fredrick, another agent from the agency.

I sighed. I opened the door inviting him in. "You scared me!" I whispered rather loudly. Fredrick laughed, "Sorry about that." Fredrick was gorgeous. He had pale skin, muscles, and dark eyes that contrasted with his dark hair. He was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Jared.

Jared. Body. Jewels.

"Kim?" Fredrick raised a dark eyebrow. "Do you forgive me?"

I snapped out of my revere. "It's alright. Why are you here though?"

He looked pained, "Spike was killed last night."

I gasped, "What! How?" I began to panic.

"We don't know. And we're trying not to get the word out. We are a secret agency after all." He smirked.

I was still in panic mode. "What about the investigation?"

"Continue it. Spike would've wanted you to continue it. It's your job, your oath, your life."

I nodded. "Thanks Fredrick." He nodded, "anytime Kimberly." And he left.

Fredrick was really nice.

Jared was cocky.

Fredrick was kind.

Jared had Paul's attitude.

I can see myself with Fredrick.

But I preferred Jared.

Oh fuck.

**Red (Noemi) POV**

"Here's your pay for today." My manager snapped. "Don't fail me tomorrow."

I gave a fake salute, "yes sir."

He grunted, coughed and hobbled his old self away.

I rolled my eyes. I pocketed the money and prepared myself to start my part of the investigation tomorrow morning.

Then I got a text from halo.

_Can you pick me up? I'm at the library. _

_Yeah I'll be there in ten. _

_K. _

I walked to my car and started the engine.

It didn't take long for me to find the library. But I didn't see Halo.

I got out of the car and made my way inside.

It was locked.

What the fuck?

I texted Halo:

_Where are you? I'm already here? _

_I'm inside the library. _

_It's locked. _

_Go through the basement. _

_Where?_

_Out back. There's a window that leads to the basement and go up the stairs. I'm in the historical section. _

_Alright. _

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Halo to be a secret ninja. I scoffed, "always."

I walked to the back of the library and looked around to make sure no one saw us.

Behind me were the dark woods.

I got the heebie jeebies.

I saw a lot of windows. None were broken. I scratched my head and looked closely at the window next to me.

The lock was snapped open.

Oh, this is the broken window.

I opened it and crawled inside. I didn't realize how deep the ground was when I fell inside and my ankle hit the table.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" I clutched my ankle, rubbing it softly. I got another text.

_Are you okay? Can you walk? Don't turn on the light. Hide! _

They? Whose they?

_What are you talking about? _

I heard footsteps.

Shit. Shit.

I managed to walk toward a corner of the basement.

I saw a small desk in the corner. I crouched down and leaned back against the wall. I thanked god that I was wearing black.

My ankle was still burning with pain.

I heard the footsteps in the basement.

I felt the vibrations of their feet on the cold floor against my bum.

I peeked into the corner of the desk and saw that there was a small opening where the cables would be. I quickly crawled my way there despite how dark and dusty this place was.

"Rotten teenagers." I heard a deep voice growl. I froze.

"What makes you think that they were teenagers?" I heard a guy squeaked.

"Teenagers always come in to make out and stuff." The older one spat. I mentally sighed in relief and thanked God that they were just having a conversation.

I recovered my frozenness and slid myself inside the small opening.

And it's a good thing I did.

Because I saw the younger guard peek his head under the desk.

I held in my breath. I covered my face with my jacket and heard the footsteps leave.

I sprang into action.

I attached the hoodie to my jacket and zipped it up quickly, covering my face. I began to walk with a slight limp near the doorway of the basement. I peered through the doorway and saw that the coast was clear.

I walked through the doorway and looked around with my eyes wide.

This library was huge.

I saw the guards talking as they walk around the second floor of the library. I managed to run to the darker areas of the building. I tried to find the historical section.

It took me 8 minutes to finally found the section. It was in the corner of the building between the steps. I had to walk up a couple steps when I saw the curtain to the historical section between the staircases.

I crept inside. I took a deep breath.

"Halo?" I whispered.

I saw a small head peek up from a shelf. "Red?"

I rolled my eyes, "no I'm sorry. I prefer blue."

Halo scoffed, "come here." I limped my way there and saw Halo crouching down with a pile of books laid around.

"What's with the books?" I asked. She nodded her head, "in case I get caught, I laid out a couple of books so that it'll throw the guards off." I nodded, "smartie." She beamed.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"My ankle is burning me." Halo touched it gently. "Oh God, we need to get you back a.s.a.p."

"No." I stopped her. "Let's find the research first." She hesitated a bit but then nodded.

"Why couldn't you do this when they were people here?"

She smiled, "it's not here that we should look." She pointed towards a smaller room next to a window. "It's there. The documents are in there. I still need to grab some documents." I nodded. I'll stay and watch. Halo obliged and ran quietly toward the small room.

It took her 14 minutes to find all the documents that were necessary to the investigation. "About time." I muttered. I was about to go through the curtain when I saw a flashlight.

"Hide!" I whispered toward Halo. She hoisted herself up to one of the smaller windows and hid behind the heavy curtain.

I hid near the room where Halo was just at and crouched down. Man this was a workout.

"Anyone in here?" the younger guard asked. He seemed a bit scared. But after a while, he finally went towards the fiction section on the other side of the building.

I stood up, "let's go Halo." She quietly crept out of the curtain and hopped down from the indoor window sill all cat-like.

We both sprinted toward past the curtain and through the doorway.

Halo hoisted me up first since of my ankle she handed me the documents. She then hoisted herself up and crawled out.

We made our way to my car and drove away. Halo turned to see the library. "No security camera. We're good to go."

"You sure?" I asked.

Halo smiled. "Positive."

**Review? **


	7. Rebounds and Mental Memories

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Claire (Clary) POV**

All night I tossed and turned.

I couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking about Quil's necklace.

This has been happening for a week.

I decided to go to Quil's house since today was Saturday. It was 5am but I needed to get this solved as soon as possible.

I decided to wear a black long sleeve with black skinnies with dark brown knee high flat boots with a navy blue jacket and a blue beanie.

I decided to drive around Seattle for a while until it was 6am. _Maybe Quil's awake by now. _

I found Quil's address through Halo's research from the library. I parked in the driveway and made my way toward the front door. I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked a couple more times. Still no answer.

I became desperate, "Quil!" I shivered, it was really windy. "Quil." I kept knocking on his door for 4 minutes until I sighed in failure.

"Hello?" I heard a soft woman speak. I whipped my head around and face a beautiful woman with 3 long scars that just made her more beautiful. "hi." A wave of confusion washed over me when I thought that maybe this was this woman's house. "Oh God. Is this your house? I swear I thought it was Quil's-"

"No no no." she shook her head, "Quil does live there but he went to work."

I looked at her confused, "Work?"

She nodded, "I'm his neighbor." She smiled, "I'm Emily Uley." She gave me a good vibe, so I smiled.

"Clary."

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh you're Clary!" she rushed over and gave me a hug. I hugged back slowly. "Quil's said so much about you!"

I blushed. "Umm really? I'm only his English and Business Class Partner." Emily nodded, "I know but he talks about you." I had panic written all over my face.

"Good things Clary, good things." She laughed. I instantly relaxed. "Well come on Clary, it's a bit breezy out here." She nudged me towards a cute house next to Quil's.

When we entered inside the house, I felt deja-vu.

I stopped.

"is something wrong Clary?" Emily asked a bit concerned. I just looked around.

"The walls, they have paintings, dream catchers, and wooden carvings."

I've been here before.

I know I have. I just don't know when.

I snapped out of my trance.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" I snapped out of my trance. "Oh umm I just like your walls. That's all."

Emily gave me a skeptic look. "So how are you?" she gestured me to sit down, "would you like some cookies and coffee?"

"Oh no its fine." I said but she waved me off. "Nonsense."

"No really I'm not-"I was interrupted by my stomach growl. Emily laughed, "See?"

I smiled awkwardly. I saw a photo of a cute little girl with wide gray eyes, short crazy curls and an adorable toothy grin.

"She's cute isn't she?" Emily sat down next to me and smiled.

"Yeah she is. Who is she?" Emily smiled sadly, "she was my niece."

"Was? Oh My God Emily I'm so sorry." I hugged her. But she just smiled. "It's okay clary. I know she isn't dead. She's somewhere out there. I know it."

I smiled, "I know one day you two will see each other soon." I somehow knew she would.

Emily grinned, "I know I will." I sipped my coffee. "so how long have you known Quil?" she had a thoughtful look on her face. "For a while actually." I nodded.

_Ask her about the wolf necklace. Ask her about the wolf necklace. As her the wolf necklace. _

"Emily?" I started to hesitate but Emily nudged me forward to continue on. "Quil wears a necklace…a wooden wolf carving…"

"Clary…" Emily started, "I'm afraid I can't tell you-"

"Emily please... I'm sorry to be a bit pushy but I need to know because when I saw him wear it it reminded me of my dad-" I froze and bit my lip. Emily looked at me in surprise. "your dad?"

I began to stutter, "I-um-no-um-I just-um-Nevermind." I stood up.

"Clary wait." Emily grabbed my wrist, "Please."

"Look, the necklace reminded me of my father because… he used to have one just like it. He never let me touch it but when he-"I couldn't finish. I just stood there.

"Clary. Quil gave the necklace to the person he loved. It was for her birthday. But her mother wouldn't allow it and the father agreed. They took the daughter away and well, Quil has been broken ever since."

"He misses his Juliet." I murmured. Emily nodded, "yes."

I looked at her; "it's the girl in the photo right?" she nodded. "You do know what this means right clary?"

"Yeah…I'm just a rebound."

Emily became stunned, "what? No clary! That's not what I meant." I waved her off, "It's alright Emily.I'm used to it. Thank you for…everything."

"No Clary wait!" I was already out of the house when I started to walk up quils driveway toward my car but was stopped by him.

Quil.

"Oh clary. This is your car." He said smiling at me.

I glared at him.

His smile turned into concern, "Clary what's wrong?" he stepped forward.

"Don't go near me." I said sternly. He seemed shocked, "what did I do wrong?" I closed my eyes.

"I hope you find your Juliet. Because I'm sure not it." I said and opened my eyes and got in my car.

"Clary wait!" he cried.

"Leave me alone Quil." I said and drove away.

I kept driving really fast.

Too fast.

I decided to call Kim through the car speaker.

"Dial Kim." I said.

"Claire?" I heard a sleepy Kim mumble. "What happened?"

"Kim I need to do something immediately." I said.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Kim seemed more serious than sleepy at this moment.

"I have to go somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

"A mental institute."

"Why?" Kim sounded suspicious.

"I have to see my father."

"Claire that's crazy-"

"It's important. Bye."

I hung up.

A few hours later I saw the sign.

That sighed.

That 'Mental Institute' Sign.

I took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." I said to myself. I parked my car and got out quickly.

I walked up to the receptionist lady right when I went through the front doors.

"What room is Henry Young in?" I asked a bit too desperately. She answered sweetly, "452." I nodded, thank you.

I started to walk down the long hallway.

That one day…

"_Hey dad, I'm home!" _

That one damned day…

"_Dad?" _

_Dad looked at me strangely. _

"_Who are you?"_

My eyes began to water at the memory.

"_Ha-ha dad. Very funny. Now do you want me to make your favorite dish or do you want to order Chinese food"? _

"_Who are you? Are you a robber? A thief?" _

_I looked at him strangely. "Dad? That's not funny." _

_His eyes turned wild. "Are you a robber? Or a thief? A murderer?" he began to tremble. _

"_Dad?" _

_He looked at me wickedly, "dad?" _

"_Dad. It's me. Claire. Clary fairy? Claire Marie Young?" I began to panic. _

"_I have no daughter!" he began to yell. "Thief! Thief!" he pointed at me. _

"_No dad! It's me! It's Claire!" _

I wanted to break down so bad... But I didn't.

Room 430 432 434.

_He swung at me. _

"_Dad!"_

"_I have no daughter you thief!" he grabbed a bat and swung. _

_I fell face flat. _

_I crawled, "Dad please!" _

"_Get out!" he screeched. _

_I ran out of the house to the next door neighbor's house. _

"_Call 911!" I yelled. My neighbor nodded seeing blood on the side of my head._

I began to walk faster and faster. 442 444 446.

_The doctor said I would be fine. My dad however, became diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease and lost it._

448 450.

_I didn't press charges. How could I? In his world, he didn't know who I was. How could I blame him? _

I wiped a tear.

_I clutched to his necklace, HIS necklace. Not mine. _

"_Daddy. Daddy, don't leave me." I cried. _

452. I opened the door.

"Hey Dad."

A man with cold gray eyes twitched and stared at me…

"Claire?"

**Review? Sorry it's only Claire's POV. I wanted you guys to get an insight of her background. **


End file.
